chachafandomcom-20200214-history
Real vs Bootleg Merchandise
Usually for a popular series, different kinds of merchandise made in an attempt to "cash in" on the series. In the case of ACC, however, some ( and their illusts ) aren't sourced from the essential "root" of ACC itself, and merely made for financial purposes, like any "entertainment products" does ( Truly, ACC itself does NOT belong to any kind of "entertainment products", and essentially NOT belong to any "kind" of things ). Some differences are easy to tell, while others are extremely difficult and almost look authentic. In galleries below we put merchandise which have same illust/coverart together. The merchandise itself licensed (NAS, Takara... etc) or not (mixed with other characters ,Korean/Chinese ver.. etc) does not bother. We made three albums for this, and the third is for essentially "bootleg" illusts. 'Legitimate' This title is actually japanese "正統的な" in english, which means legitimate or'' orthodox. It's merely to say that: These illusts ( in the two albums below ) are at the same "rank" as the CD, LD/DVD covers are; the particular "rank" which are capable for us to take them as examples to explain ''the holistic working system of Akazukin Chacha itself. k1-r1.jpg k2-r2.jpg cha_2-1.jpg img_0451.jpg ao0rwe60z921uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg|mousepad tumblr_o0oj2jIYMd1uj01ngo7_r1_1280_crop.jpg r20802_crop.jpg cha_16-1.jpg tumblr_nw441fCSIH1uj01ngo9_540.jpg ao0q28gv8yg1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg tumblr_o1lj5pGK341uj01ngo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o0vnj2MpZ41uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg cha_25-1.jpg r20115_crop.jpg tumblr_o1lj5pGK341uj01ngo6_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o1capqe7hh1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_nzrp88zAjb1uj01ngo6_1280.jpg ao1ca39Wfb11uj01ngo1_1280.jpg stf.jpg|OS book front eirakudog69w78665.jpg stb.jpg|OSbook back tumblr_o1lj07LtiI1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg ao12zwwK1441uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_nw441fCSIH1uj01ngo8_540.jpg r20428.jpg ao0ts4sruer1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao1jpg37zhb1uj01ngo5_1280.jpg r20012.jpg r20803_crop.jpg ao1rr6bzHbD1uj01ngo6_r1_1280.jpg ao1lj5pGK341uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o0xgadkRVM1uj01ngo7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0rw2il7R01uj01ngo5_1280.jpg ao1lieuH7VH1uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg a_o1e3wfd8bF1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao16oriv0V51uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg ao1164woWgO1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg 125610-Akazukin_Cha_Cha_-_Osawagase_Panic_Race-1456060829.png pcfx.jpg|PC-FX AF Vol1 1432908907260.jpg tumblr_nzp2iympgf1uj01ngo5_500.jpg r03505.jpg r14050.jpg cha_9-1.jpg|S, D were omitted tumblr_nzrph3AHBW1uj01ngo5_1280.jpg tumblr_odoy6zzo891uj29nio4_r1_540.jpg goods0640.jpg goods0639.jpg kab77.jpg jh2.jpg jh6.jpg fpos1_crop.jpg tumblr_o217efGY831uj01ngo10_r1_1280.jpg ov2.jpg|OVA1 advertisement, not used in actual covers. a_o0xg7wEbJj1uj01ngo8_r1_1280.jpg alb7.jpg|same as the MiniCD cover alb6.jpg|MiniCD ad mrkff.jpg mrkcc.jpg ao0vlwvRLCP1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao0vltefa5v1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao0vmqmJDVD1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o131oyzs0S1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao1jon7Hhhw1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao1e4o8xDZV1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao1fzwj2Tgn1uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg a_o130v8DrDm1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg a_o117e8role1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg ao1huwcwhq01uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg Illusts in the album below has no difference from the screenshots / Cels or Official Setting pictures (only with colors): cubiclk-img600x450-13921328088dzquc45753.jpg greatari-img600x450-1405135017mzzrdp10612.jpg tumblr_o0ojnmUKqr1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o07iu8qoKR1uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0rwjqgi3p1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg|leftside ao1lj5pGK341uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao1e4uabDZ11uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg ao1fytn3Dkt1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao0q2zeE9pJ1uj01ngo7_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0vnj2MpZ41uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao1hv07i6iP1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg rp02455.jpg rp03962.jpg tumblr_o25mg5vUTA1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg rp00944.jpg rp03042.jpg rp02627.jpg rp04176.jpg rp03623.jpg rp03933.jpg rp03935.jpg vll.jpg rp03929.jpg|shirt tumblr_o1ca22QdCY1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg tumblr_o1hvfeUo0f1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o1hvggoyHL1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao0rvzznpoD1uj01ngo9_r1_1280.jpg ao0rw5eHCOC1uj01ngo7_r1_1280.jpg 1257_large.png tumblr_nw43xqdtoD1uj01ngo6_1280.jpg rp10850.png|right one only rp04710.jpg rp04713.jpg barb.svg orsv.svg ur.svg rp04715.jpg yusav.svg dai1.svg rp04717.jpg n02422.jpg n04827.jpg|Unused OS n00493.jpg n04716.jpg|leftside n04900.jpg rp04737.jpg rp04911.jpg n01074.jpg n02660.jpg n04729.jpg n04798.jpg n04825.jpg n04786.jpg|Orin only n04735.jpg 02002348231916.jpg n04824.jpg n04734.jpg n04822.jpg|expression modified rp03848.jpg n04907.jpg elz.svg ao1liphIOG71uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg|candy jar back 100.jpg|not used cels tumblr_o0xft90uVv1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg tumblr_o0indrJfyZ1uj01ngo8_r1_1280_crop.jpg|candy ad board tumblr_o004ziOWsj1uj01ngo9_r1_1280.jpg|riiya (wolf) not ao0ojqimaOs1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg rp03961.jpg rp04155.jpg|haramaki (pajamas) tumblr_o1p9eyjAsz1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg|unused cel ao1lj5pGK341uj01ngo3_1280.jpg ao0rw8wpUks1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao0rw5eHCOC1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o1hv5nv6g91uj01ngo4_1280.jpg tumblr_o1aeq03dYn1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg ao18shulQJj1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao0zc666FQ11uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop0.jpg ao0xg7wEbJj1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao0vltefa5v1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg rp20763_crop.jpg rp02144.jpg tumblr_o1cald7qjp1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg ao0xft90uVv1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg rp20765_crop.jpg ao1hva83DsB1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg|Ep. 28 scene rp04002.jpg rp04481.jpg rp03329.jpg rp01971_crop.jpg rp04152.jpg rp03245.jpg rp04159_crop.jpg rp04160_crop.jpg rp04161.jpg|napkin rp05169_crop.jpg 715.jpg|rightside 724 (2).jpg|not Shiine 02011975673.jpg 02011975672.jpg rp12372.jpg ao0q2vpqsai1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0khntm0qB1uj01ngo5_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0oj90kVN31uj01ngo7_1280.jpg ao0mceupICQ1uj01ngo10_r1_1280.jpg ao05pi6M5gf1uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao09dmt3jT81uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg|scene from Ep. 11 anzwgrtFaZv1uj01ngo6_r1_1280.jpg ao0056g43JJ1uj01ngo8_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0b9ee2cjU1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg y09.jpg y10.jpg y11.jpg y13.jpg y14.jpg y16.jpg y19.jpg y20.jpg v21.jpg y22.jpg y23.jpg y25.jpg y26.jpg y28.jpg y32.jpg y33.jpg y35.jpg y36.jpg y37.jpg y40.jpg a_o0vnkeGIUW1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg ao0vlggliD21uj01ngo3_1280.jpg|not the middle ao0vlggliD21uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg ao0ojw9fLCA1uj01ngo7_1280_crop.jpg ao0ojte1Ubj1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao0f807ZX0p1uj01ngo8_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0vlwvRLCP1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg|Y, MP, most of R only ao0ojywx7Tt1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg a0oi90J9nx1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg ao0vlz0NGk91uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg aa_o14v7uqsJT1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg a0vnkeGIUW1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao0vmwlH7ap1uj01ngo9_r1_1280.jpg ao0q2vpqsai1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg a_o1fz162YOx1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg a_o131i7hGPH1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg a_o1ca63wAzG1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg ao18scvY85m1uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg ao0trs3IlV21uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg a_o1e41txpEV1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg a_o16pkk985K1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg a_o1caeejEoo1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg a_o1us69QyLo1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao1ael8ypvB1uj01ngo5_1280.jpg tumblr_o1e469tAjC1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg|rightside a_o1sycqmXYf1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg a_o130hzbpI01uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg a_o1fzm8a4lS1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o0vlwvRLCP1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg cc-2291a.jpg cc-2491.svg cc-2481.svg cc-2501.svg cc-2471.svg mrd1.svg cc-2541a.svg|Ep. 6 OS cc-2511.svg|LDbox II cover cc-2531.svg|Ep. 12 OS Not Legitimate tumblr_nw43xqdtoD1uj01ngo10_500.gif|puzzle n20035.jpg tumblr_nw43toUWMr1uj01ngo3_540.gif|puzzle tumblr_nw43toUWMr1uj01ngo4_540.gif|puzzle tumblr_nzrp88zAjb1uj01ngo2_540.gif|puzzle tumblr_nzrpaxrzCc1uj01ngo2_1280.gif|puzzle tumblr_nzrpaxrzCc1uj01ngo1_540.gif|puzzle tumblr_nw43xqdtoD1uj01ngo9_1280.gif|puzzle n20220.jpg tumblr_nzrpcnbSQd1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg|puzzle (originally) tumblr_nw43toUWMr1uj01ngo2_1280.gif|puzzle n00267_crop.jpg tumblr_nzp2st8f711uj01ngo8_500.jpg|notebook n20016.jpg n03880.jpg 113.jpg ao1joxd4E8X1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg anime_acc_pc_1a.jpg|pencil case n03821_crop.jpg|eraser n03822_crop.jpg n04466_crop.jpg r131676114.1.jpg|boardgame 714c526e12e0800a0e889db8452a63b9.jpg|Kor. not licensed a591315b00072856bf92eba2c8888d1a.jpg|Kor. not licensed Goods0633.jpg n00269.jpg n00268.jpg|puzzle(?) n00543_crop.jpg n01656.jpg Erirax-img600x450-1459136521xwvb8z32309.jpg|nurie n01124.jpg n02819.jpg Erirax-img600x450-1459136637ptz1262442.jpg|nurie n01341.jpg n01452.jpg tumblr_odoy5dAasL1uj29nio10_r1_1280.jpg n01460.jpg erirax-img600x450-14595773272zxtqi30195.jpg|nurie n04905.jpg n04727.jpg n03980.jpg Erirax-img451x600-14589899925948.jpg|nurie n03833.jpg|colored sand (?) n00798_crop.jpg n00486.jpg n03298.jpg n04708.jpg n04883.jpg|back n02425.jpg n04773.jpg|same as previous n04718.jpg n00717_crop.jpg n04774.jpg n04845.jpg n02253.jpg n04882.jpg n04753.jpg n02394.jpg n04719.jpg|back n03974.jpg n01915.jpg n04892.jpg|back n04891.jpg diln.jpg tumblr_odozhdSOy41uj29nio2_r1_400.jpg n20057.jpg holj.jpg|same n00500.jpg n04754.jpg|back n04808.jpg n04709.jpg|back n03038.jpg n04809.jpg n04728.jpg|back n03829.jpg n04871.jpg n02842.jpg n03832.jpg n03825.jpg gak.jpg n04701.jpg n04819.jpg|back n00545.jpg|chinese copied nurie n04904.jpg|back n04789.jpg|back n01166.jpg gli.jpg n04702.jpg|back bbk.jpg|back bui.jpg|back hoin.jpg hlik.jpg cinamoncake9-img600x450-1380434484uyq8uf97608 - 複製 (3).jpg kize.jpg nulu.jpg kld.jpg tumblr_o1fz6kDUnr1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg vim.jpg|back plih.jpg|back n03386.jpg|pancase B tumblr_o116xr3uk31uj01ngo1_1280_crop0.jpg n20018.jpg n20017.jpg ki.jpg tumblr_o0mcp93Kue1uj01ngo7_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_o004oetOQV1uj01ngo7_r1_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o0q3fr3rkV1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg|candy jar tumblr_o0rwh8RPdc1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o0rvpoSfdF1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg ao0rvzznpoD1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao1lk3ft6I91uj01ngo8_r1_1280.jpg|not Riiya n20112_crop.jpg tumblr_o1fzytQ9up1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o18r82OHPR1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg tumblr_o1jpg37zhb1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o1fz2eFPEw1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg 02011975712.jpg|rightside 02011975721.jpg n04756.jpg sisv.svg 02011975722.jpg n04759.jpg 054 (2).jpg cssv.svg 0200234823684.jpg 02011841115.jpg 02002348231915.jpg gr1.svg 02011840931.jpg 02011840932.jpg 0200234823682.jpg ao0q1x0GEoP1uj01ngo10_r1_1280.jpg n00347.jpg n00533.jpg|rightside n00534.jpg|leftside n02033.jpg n02374.jpg kki.jpg tumblr_o116kiChAq1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o16p3y5oAF1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg n04800.jpg ao0rwlzVMfC1uj01ngo6_r1_1280.jpg n04711.jpg gr4.svg cinamoncake9-img600x450-1377500737zyjnxm242.jpg n04712.jpg yasv.svg cc-143.svg n04732.jpg sesv.svg n04795.jpg n04733.jpg drsv.svg n04758.jpg n04736.jpg rasv.svg n04782.jpg|Not Shi mother n04730.jpg|rightside n04778.jpg n04793.jpg n04880.jpg n20778.jpg n04894.jpg si1.svg 0200234823683.jpg|mmmm1 02011975711.jpg n04714.jpg n00504.jpg n00541.jpg n04873.jpg|Orin, R/S, Eliz not n04826.jpg|not MP n04814.jpg tumblr_o116xr3uk31uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg n04823.jpg n01020.jpg|MP and Orin n04757.jpg|mmmm1 n04731.jpg n04783.jpg daisv.svg n04817.jpg n04875.jpg n04761.jpg n04762.jpg n04760.jpg n04816.jpg n04784.jpg n04785.jpg n04755.jpg n04797.jpg n04792.jpg n04777.jpg n01474.jpg n04821.jpg n20309_crop.jpg n04781.jpg n04893.jpg cr3sv.svg n04878.jpg n04895.jpg n04801.jpg n04828.jpg n02573.jpg n04898.jpg n04810.jpg n04815.jpg n04902.jpg cinamoncake9-img450x600-1377500004mzcyi015672.jpg n04780.jpg n04796.jpg n04813.jpg n04879.jpg n04896.jpg n04779.jpg n04794.jpg n04799.jpg n04899.jpg n04812.jpg n04906.jpg chsv.svg n01470.jpg n04913.jpg cr4sv.svg n04908.jpg csvv2.svg n04909.jpg gr3.svg n04775.jpg|Not Ma, Shi n04881.jpg n04901.jpg n04910.jpg puz.svg|not Yodas, Sorges, Hydejans n04874.jpg n04897.jpg cinamoncake9-img600x450-1380434688ulmdkg40839 - 複製 (2).jpg gr5.svg r2.svg ri1.svg n20094.jpg cinamoncake9-img450x6377499824qe4cxv20809.jpg cinamoncake9-img600x450-1377504635i2gerp66326.jpg 724.jpg|not Mikenekos 723.jpg|not psyche 711.jpg 02011972800.jpg 02011972820.jpg 02011972810.jpg|follow the structure in Manga Vol4 02011972790.jpg ao0imghiF371uj01ngo7_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0tsb9yLqw1uj01ngo8_r1_1280.jpg anzwgxqs9qN1uj01ngo9_r1_1280.jpg ao0d2srkXIu1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0f82jlz4A1uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao07iyeIFWj1uj01ngo7_r1_1280.jpg ao05pn2gokk1uj01ngo8_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0rvtqyPsr1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg ao0q4e76nS51uj01ngo8_1280.jpg|not S, (human) R ao1fzytQ9up1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg|not human R ao0q43yLjsV1uj01ngo6_1280_crop.jpg ao0rw19V5yT1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg ao05pi6M5gf1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao05pluJtPV1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o0zc666FQ11uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao1p984SSjD1uj01ngo6_r1_1280.jpg ao0mbrzADe21uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0mcsexBnU1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0ojywx7Tt1uj01ngo7_1280.jpg|not R ao0ojywx7Tt1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao0rwripz691uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao0vmoqgTyz1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao0trv9JPLj1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao0rvs9it8j1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao0vlggliD21uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao0vn7bnY6r1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg n12947.jpg ao0vlnrbHtE1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao0vmzc296C1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao0vli5GiE31uj01ngo3_1280.jpg n12721_crop.jpg n00451.jpg n00452_crop.jpg ao0tsed3oi31uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao0tsed3oi31uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao0imveDjWA1uj01ngo8_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0vlwvRLCP1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao0vli5GiE31uj01ngo2_1280.jpg ao0vndhcbHM1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg v4463-07298.1.jpg n04009.jpg ao0vlwvRLCP1uj01ngo5_1280.jpg ao0vmv9v4Wo1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg ao0vlnrbHtE1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg ao0tsed3oi31uj01ngo3_1280.jpg n03758.jpg n04000_crop.jpg n04001_crop.jpg n02980.jpg n03697.jpg n21016.jpg n14264_crop.jpg ao0tsculDmo1uj01ngo5_1280.jpg n20084.jpg a_o14uceKHJU1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg n00791_crop.jpg ao0vnbuSxDP1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg ao0vn8qwTYS1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg n20074_crop0.jpg n04004.jpg n03310_crop.jpg n00596_crop.jpg n01071.jpg !!n21157_crop_crop.jpg !!n03671.jpg n30507_crop.jpg n02012.jpg n12805_crop.jpg n00876_crop.jpg n11115_crop.jpg ao0tsrnSk6W1uj01ngo7_1280_crop.jpg ao0vlnrbHtE1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg n01015_crop.jpg ao0f8ec2zhy1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0xfwaVcJo1uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0rvzznpoD1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0vmoqgTyz1uj01ngo7_r1_1280_crop.jpg|deformed copy from OS ao0mco3u4ju1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg|deformed ao0trmg1zBx1uj01ngo7_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao0q1d8LeKY1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg|deformed 04a.jpg 05a.jpg 06a.jpg 12a.jpg 14a.jpg 17a.jpg 18a.jpg 21a.jpg 22a.jpg 24a.jpg 27a.jpg 02a.jpg 29a.jpg n20117_crop.jpg y02.jpg n03059_crop.jpg ao14v26JJyQ1uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg n02531_crop.jpg n04494.jpg n03350.jpg n02638.jpg|deformed n05064.jpg n01825_crop.jpg n00614_crop.jpg n00943_crop.jpg n02487.jpg|deformed n02882.jpg|deformed n02680.jpg a_o0q338iLZw1uj01ngo6_r1_1280_crop.jpg a_o1g006668f1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg a_o1jovtvHAQ1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg a1aejlce3s1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao1hvjxA6Jp1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg|outer only A_o1fzd3xwSR1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao14umlkDSh1uj01ngo5_1280.jpg a_o16pfy7k9W1uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg a_o0rw8wpUks1uj01ngo7_r1_1280.jpg ao1aeicQDxr1uj01ngo2_1280.jpg A_o1fzytQ9up1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg a_o0trzgM7Dr1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg a_o14uh2eSnR1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg a_o1hvd4QcIL1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg ao14u9n8Du21uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o1licexGdo1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o1lj3xiy5g1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg n13975_crop.jpg a_o0zbquHigZ1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg 09a_crop.jpg 02a_crop.jpg 07a.jpg a_o0xgc5uxTq1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg n14071.jpg n12647.jpg n00846.jpg n02615.jpg n05173_crop.jpg|leftside n37201.jpg n05171.jpg n20219.jpg|not leftside n20315_crop.jpg|deformed n04175_crop.jpg|not MP rsd1.svg 'りぼん / Manga ver. related' And some Ayahana illusts on the Cobalt (novel?), exhibitions, etc.. v01093.jpg|calendar v05037.jpg v02060.jpg v02090.jpg v02083.jpg v03790.jpg v02120.jpg|calendar v02038.jpg|calendar ao0q338iLZw1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg v00837.jpg v03484.jpg|calendar v00991.jpg|calendar v01918.jpg edcb8eeac6e72f52f09b1ea86a3573d2.jpg v03071.jpg v05004.jpg v00416_crop.jpg v05002.jpg v13766_crop.jpg v02130.jpg v05118.jpg v01347.jpg v04305.jpg v04306.jpg v05038.jpg v05039.jpg v03887.jpg v10822_crop.jpg v14257.jpg v14256.jpg v14258.jpg 14478498_1150501535042766_4115079372560400384_n_crop.jpg cc-516_crop_crop.jpg v03444_crop.jpg tumblr_nzjl4fhxpe1uj01ngo4_250.jpg v13114_crop.jpg v12053_crop.jpg v05017_crop.jpg v00800_crop.jpg v04552_crop.jpg v04438_crop.jpg v04241_crop.jpg v04264_crop.jpg ao16p5iXdeF1uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg v04104_crop.jpg tumblr_o0q2hhq7K01uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg v04104_crop0.jpg v02810_crop.jpg v02698_crop.jpg v02451_crop.jpg v01522_crop.jpg v02143_crop.jpg v01407_crop.jpg v02128_crop.jpg v02126_crop.jpg v02137_crop.jpg v02137_crop0.jpg v02134_crop.jpg v02132_crop.jpg tumblr_o0b8ldeEfD1uj01ngo8_r1_1280_crop.jpg v02129_crop.jpg v02127_crop.jpg v02127_crop0.jpg v02125_crop.jpg v02125_crop0.jpg v01786_crop.jpg v01787_crop.jpg v01786_crop0.jpg v01787_crop0.jpg v01786_crop1.jpg v01787_crop1.jpg v01719_crop.jpg v01637_crop.jpg v01330_crop0.jpg v01515_crop.jpg v01501_crop.jpg v01501_crop7.jpg v01501_crop2.jpg v01501_crop5.jpg v01501_crop0.jpg v01501_crop1.jpg v01501_crop3.jpg v01501_crop4.jpg v01501_crop8.jpg v01501_crop6.jpg v01465_crop0.jpg v01465_crop.jpg v01404_crop0.jpg v01404_crop.jpg v01378_crop.jpg v01331_crop.jpg v01331_crop0.jpg v01330_crop.jpg v01320_crop0.jpg v01320_crop.jpg v01261_crop.jpg v00932_crop.jpg|bw tumblr_odoy7fVOfw1uj29nio6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_odoyc1IEDT1uj29nio3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0ojl37noZ1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg n1.jpg n2.jpg n3.jpg n4.jpg n5.jpg n6.jpg n7.jpg n8.jpg n9.jpg n10.jpg ao1huyfadZg1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o0xfmi8PFl1uj01ngo9_1280.jpg tumblr_o0zc2x9VpB1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao0rvs9it8j1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao0zc666FQ11uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg ao130ndaBFl1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg ao14urzestZ1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao131jr1H6b1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg ao1ndi92oiT1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg ao18s3b9EqC1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg ao1p9jhEC6H1uj01ngo5_1280_crop.jpg ao0zbojcheE1uj01ngo4_1280.jpg tumblr_o0trv9JPLj1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg v04253.jpg ao0oj5tnctE1uj01ngo2_1280_crop.jpg tumblr_o0vn0y7rgJ1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg tumblr_o0rw6iqLQb1uj01ngo3_1280_crop.jpg v21182.jpg v10062.jpg ao1c9nk1mXx1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg ao131skmN1P1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg v20911_crop.jpg v21189.png v04232.jpg v30382_crop.jpg cc-337-23.jpg cc-337-1.jpg cc-337-33.jpg cc-337-36.jpg cc-337-41.jpg cc-337-31.jpg cc-337-24.jpg cc-337-44.jpg cc-337-35.jpg cc-337-32.jpg cc-337-46.jpg cc-337-25.jpg cc-337-22.jpg cc-337-26.jpg cc-337-21.jpg cc-337-34.jpg ao0mcdoNoUc1uj01ngo9_r1_1280_crop.jpg v04227.jpg v38009.jpg v05005.jpg tumblr_o0f7la6apm1uj01ngo8_r1_1280_crop.jpg v05003.jpg v20223_crop.jpg v03710.jpg v01314.jpg 9207-b.jpg v20378_crop.jpg v20737_crop.jpg v05318_crop.jpg v01417_crop.jpg v01377.jpg v20736_crop.jpg v20919_crop.jpg v20918_crop.jpg v04504_crop.jpg v20967_crop.jpg v20877_crop.jpg v20878.jpg v03475.jpg v05258.jpg v10707.jpg v05058.gif v30077_crop.jpg|Ear pick v01629.jpg v04234.jpg v04258.jpg v00519_crop.jpg v30611_crop.jpg v02124.jpg v01089.jpg v00972.jpg|first two v10725_crop.jpg v20377.jpg v20926_crop.jpg v10528.jpg v00897.jpg v21144.jpg|signed v38010.jpg v14233.jpg v14232.jpg v11836_crop.jpg v10535.jpg v10534.jpg|re-used some illusts v35015.jpg v35146.jpg v01776.jpg v10476.jpg|Pre N tumblr_nzjm91g3xg1uj01ngo9_250.jpg tumblr_nzjmbj0OFM1uj01ngo8_250.jpg tumblr_nzjmbj0OFM1uj01ngo10_250.jpg tumblr_nzjm6yeiH91uj01ngo8_250.jpg tumblr_nzjm91g3xg1uj01ngo10_250.jpg tumblr_nzjm91g3xg1uj01ngo8_250.jpg tumblr_nzjm3ya4TH1uj01ngo9_250.jpg tumblr_nzjm6yeiH91uj01ngo10_250.jpg 9403.jpg v500.jpg tumblr_nzrowwVfEg1uj01ngo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nznhr4UVfp1uj01ngo7_500_crop.jpg ao1164woWgO1uj01ngo3_1280.jpg a_o1e41txpEV1uj01ngo3_1280_crop0.jpg ao0xfwaVcJo1uj01ngo10_r1_1280.jpg a_o1cbf4UtiR1uj01ngo4_1280_crop.jpg ao09dsdkFdt1uj01ngo10_r1_1280_crop.jpg ao1cb0uiNLI1uj01ngo1_1280_crop.jpg v11804_crop.jpg v05119.jpg Category:Extras Category:Galleries Category:Merchandise